Oh Sweet Torture!
by cadywise
Summary: Flour, eggs, Sasuke! After what seems like forever to the couple, they're finally reunited and they both have different ways of celebrating. So what happens when they combine the two. SASUNARU ! Ain't torture grand. Now with MichixKenji pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning YAOI i.e. boyxboy (ugh getting tired of explaining this). Not my problem if you read this and your eyes burn out because of the oh so gay images. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the below scene would be the actual manga and many het fans would cry.**

**So..ummm. My eyes are about bleeding right now. This oneshot actually took me two months to do but it's finally done yay. Got some kinky stuff in here too for those who are like me (a little twisted in the mind eheheh). But enough about that go have fun my kiddies**

**ONWARDS!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sigh.

It's been four weeks. Four long, lonely, horrible weeks. Curse the bastard for going on a mission. Curse himself for putting him on the stupid mission. What fun was being Hokage if every month or so he had to ship his lover away on week long death sentences. But there was one bright side to sending him away and that was when his raven haired husband returned home. All the frustration built up while they were separated was always released in a blissful night of endless passion. A method Naruto had no problems with.

His face reddened when he thought about what happened almost three months ago, when Sasuke returned from yet another mission but was pulled from his thoughts when he heard an over head beeping sound rip though the quiet space.

"Crap, the cake." He rushed over to the oven and flung the door open revealing a mildly burning strawberry cake. "Ah man now I gotta start over."

Yes he was in a kitchen. What better way to welcome home his hubby than a hot home cooked meal. The only problem was Naruto could barely boil water much less cook a full course meal. On days, such as those during the previous four weeks, he'd go out to eat. Either at a restaurant or at Iruka's house. To him there was never a need to learn to cook…until today of course.

Tossing the burned cake into the trash he looked around at the messy kitchen. Over flowing pots of he didn't remember what on the stove; smoke still lingering in the air not to mention the smoke detector that was still ringing. Flour and egg yoke spilled on the counters and floors along with other things he could no longer identify.

"Damn it. Why'd I have to pick cooking? I could have knitted him a freakin sweater instead." (Bearing in mind that he can't knit either). He walked over to the cookbook he had bought the day before and flipped the page all the while muttering to himself.

"Something simple Naruto, very very simple." His hand stopped mid way through turning a page when he caught a glimpse of the silver ring shimmering under the above light. He smiled at the treasured memory of when he got it and with new determination wildly flipped through the book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn, it was a long four weeks. Four weeks listening to crap from his so called team members. Four weeks sleeping in a tent rather than a comfy bed. Four weeks of lying down next to nothing when he should be sleeping next to the sexiest person in Konoha. The entire time had been nothing but hell to him and he was glad it was over.

He walked through Konoha's gates trying to ignore the loud ramblings of his fellow teammates. They had arrived hours earlier than was expected which was mostly due to Sasuke's lack of patients. Sure he might have taken a big risk in charging into one or two situations; sure he might not have made it out alive. So what if he was impulsive, they finished the mission didn't they and the faster he did that the faster he could be at home hammering into that hot, wet, tight-

"Uchiha-san."

"What?"

The others shrunk in fear at their captain's angry outburst. It was pretty clear that he didn't like them but it didn't matter. You didn't have to like people to work with them. If that were the case Konoha would have very few ninjas.

"Uh, Uchiha-san I need to take Juro to the hospital."

How could he have forgotten, through some stupid stunt (that wasn't his) the idiot ended up injuring himself. Not seriously, lucky for him, but enough to need medical assistance.

"Yeah whatever. You can all leave, you're not needed."

Within a second they scattered leaving a pissed off Uchiha behind. Said Uchiha continued in the direction of the Hokage's office fully intent on claiming the prize awaiting him there…

And…again he was pissed. He pushed through the heavy wooden doors expecting to see that painfully bright smile directed at him and blue eyes piercing his sexually frustrated soul but instead was met with green confused eyes staring back at him.

"…you're back early."

"Where's Nar-uh Hogake-sama?"

He watched Sakura shuffle through the mountain of documents stacked on the blonde's desk before facing him, "Took the rest of the day off, which I advised against. You'd think he's listen seeing as I'm his adviser-"

He didn't have time for this crap.

"Whatever I have the report." He tossed it carelessly towards her and watched as she automatically reached for the file allowing the others in her hand to fall to the floor. Her eyebrows twitched in displeasure as she glared at the stack on the floor then back at Sasuke. She sighed before bending down to retrieve them.

"You know how hard it is to get him to work while you're away. I mean seriously Sasuke if it's not ramen it's you on his mind…eh where'd he go?" she glanced around the empty room. The sudden chill against her cheek brought her attention to the now open window.

"Che, next time say something will yah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was finally home and not wasting a second he barged right through the door making his way up to the bedroom. He stopped however when he heard a soft curse sound from his left. Dropping his things where he stood he walked over to the sound's origin. He soon found himself under the threshold of the kitchen watching a frantic blonde in an apron busy himself around the territory unfamiliar to him. Another curse flew when hot water splashed unto his hand. He cradled it and rushed towards the sink only to slip on the wet floor. Trying to stop his fall he grabbed for the nearest surface which so happen to have a knife resting on it. Cue the third curse. Sasuke smiled to himself despite his lover's frustrations and quietly moved closer.

Naruto being too concerned with his multi bruises failed to feel the chakra presence of another in the room and jumped slightly when arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

"Just like you to be a klutz." The warm breath that blew against his ear sent shivers down his spine.

Sasuke began to trail kisses down his lover's neck earning him willing responses from the younger man. He moved his hands down to lift the shirt when the man he was holding spun around to face him.

"How'd you get here so early?

He was annoyed at being stopped but answered none the less, "I sped things up a little."

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Naruto was now glaring daggers at him, another failed attempted to scare him. His large sky coloured eyes only resulted in him looking like a lost puppy.

"Stupid like you stupid or regular stupid?" He was smirking while watching the other puff in irritation.

"I'm serious Sasuke. Did you do anything stupid?" He was using his 'Hokage' voice the second time.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "I didn't do anything stupid Naruto. Everyone's fine, I'm fine".

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. He somehow doubted the last bit but chose to ignore it. He smiled and swung his arms around the raven pulling him down to close the taunting distance between them. Their lips moved against each other passionately as built up anxiety was released. When Sasuke ran his tongue against pink swollen lips he was willingly granted entrance and the two moaned together when their tongue touched and danced against the other.

Sasuke moved his hands from around his wife's waist to fondle his ass. Naruto excitedly moaned at the gesture when he was pulled closer to the raven and gasped when their groins pressed together.

"Hah Sasuke wait." He made a weak attempt to push the other away from him.

The other growled before pushing back slightly, "What?"

"M-maybe doing this in here isn't such a good idea."

Sasuke ignored the objection and began kissing down the blonde's neck leaving a trail of hickey marks behind. He moved his hand under Naruto's loose shirt to rub against the tan muscular stomach hidden behind it. His fingers gently brushed against his warm skin as they travelled upwards to pinch honey dusted nipples to hardness.

Naruto leaned into the touch, back arched and head thrown back. His skin was painfully on fire and he loved it. He moaned in pleasure when Sasuke's wet tongue pushed against his nipple and buried his fingers into midnight hair. His body trembled when he felt the sudden tug on his pants and the warm air brushing his freed cock.

"Ngh Sasuke." He pulled him up for another tongue battle and moaned when he felt the raven's palm wrap around his heat.

Sasuke started with short strokes feeling the need to tease the blond and loving the way the blond cutie bucked against him silently begging him to increase the pace. The sound of his lover's soft whimpers only added to his arousal and made him want to push the teasing game a bit further and with that in mind he released his grip.

At the sudden loss of contact Naruto's eyes shop open, to stare questionly into dark ones but instead of getting an answer he was suddenly spun around and forced to face the counter.

"Sa-Sasuke what is this?" he protested when the raven's warm pressed firmly on his back forcing him to lean over. He hissed as his wet nipples pressed against the cold granite surface.

He flushed with embarrassment when as Sasuke parted his butt cheeks, he could feel the bastard staring at his entrance and tried to wiggle free.

"Stay still dobe." Sasuke used his thumb to brush against the pink ring and watched as the body beneath him trembled. He slowly pushed the finger pass the ring of muscle mesmerized by how it seemed to suck him in and pushed down eagerly on the digit.

"You're accepting me rather easily Naruto. How can that be? We haven't been able to do it in a month." He didn't have to se Naruto's face to know that he was blushing like mad at his observation and the lack of response interested him somehow.

"And since I know you're not unfaithful it could only mean one other thing." He chuckled before continuing. "Naruto, do you do this to yourself when I'm not here?" as the question left his mouth he added a second finger.

"Nah ah", Naruto bit down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming out.

"S-stop being perv-AH", he squirmed at the discomfort of having yet another finger inside him.

"Answer the question Naruto", Sasuke commanded while nibbling on his ear.

The other only grunted in response while weakly shaking his head.

"Naruto, if you don't answer me I can't let you come." With that said he squeezed the base of the boy's shaft while roughly stabbing at his prostate.

"S-uke stop! Ugh…please stop."

"Then answer."

"Fine! I do."

"Come again I didn't hear you"

"I said I do" he moaned in agony as the need to release hammered in his system. "C-can I come now?"

"Not yet" Sasuke was once again right next to his ear. "I want you to show me how you do it."

"W-what?! No wa-ngh!" his protest was cut mid way when another hard squeeze on his shaft was given.

"Show me."

Naruto could feel liquid fire burn through him at the thought of doing what Sasuke wanted. None the less he lifted his hand from the counter top and brought it to his ass, only to have it pulled away by Sasuke.

"What? I'm doing what you said bastard." He was angry, embarrassed and horny and he just wanted to get the humiliation over with.

"Not with your fingers." He leaned forward for something before placing it into Naruto's shaky hands, "With this."

There in his grip was a small cucumber he had picked from the backyard garden earlier that afternoon, whose fate was suppose to be a Mediterranean salad.

"No. Sasuke no."

The smirking raven took the tan hand and positioned the vegetable at his entrance.

"Come on Naruto. I want to see."

"No nngh." He felt the tip of the cucumber slide into him and arched at the intrusion.

"You take everything in so nicely Naruto."

'_That bastard!!! I'll kill him!!!'_

Sasuke released his grip in favour of watching the blond finish the job and smiled when the cucumber was finally buried half way inside his lover.

"See that wasn't so bad was it." He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on damp yellow hair. "You're not done yet."

From above Sasuke saw the abrupt lift of the sweaty body under him as Naruto inhaled deeply while slowly pulling the object out and slowly pushing it back in again. The unexpected gasp he figured was the cucumber rubbing against the sensitive nerves and he began the task of freeing himself. He watched the slow sensual movements of his blond lover and stroked himself in time with each penetration, too enticed by what was before him to notice that his once dark eyes were now bleeding red and swirling with excitement. He began unconsciously memorizing everything detail about his husband only pulled out of his concentrated state at the scratchy voice echoing within the room.

"Sasuke, can I stop now?"

"Why?" it was time to bring the fun to a close.

"I don't want this." he whispered. It went almost unnoticed.

Sasuke once again leaned forward with hands pinning the boy to the counter, "And what do you want?"

"I want your…" he trailed off again too embarrassed to continue.

"Hm?"

"I- I want your cock inside me." Was the muffled request as Naruto buried his face in his palms, but that was all the raven needed and in one quick motion he removed the cucumber and fully sheathed himself within the sweet heat he knew all too well and immediately began to grind his hips.

"Ahh nah more Sasu-ke ugh m-more." He continued to comply with the demanding moans Naruto spat out while trying to keep a steady grip on the lustrous body quivering under his every touch.

They were too lost in pleasure to hear the opening and closing of the front door and the soft but rapid thumping of feet making their way towards them. But they did hear the loud and frightened yell that echoed within the open space.

Blue and black eyes shot up to see the tear filled deep blue ones of their younger son at the entrance of the kitchen. A few seconds after the yell they heard the sound of another making its way over.

"Kenji!! What's wro-" the question was dropped as the new person stood frozen at the spot. The expression on his face went grim as he once again found himself in another awkward situation with his parents. He walked in on them many times before, sad to say, not willingly of course but the two had refused to take their private matters to their bedrooms on several occasions. Let's just say he never looked at the bathtub in the same way again…and apparently it'll be the same for the kitchen.

Naruto went ten times redder as he once again found himself with an audience. His attempt to make light of the situation proved unsuccessful as he watched the terrified expression of his baby boy and the once again stoned expression of his elder son.

"U-um". He was struggling for words and somehow 'Welcome home kids. Your dad and I are just horny so we decided to screw each other on the spot like dogs in heat' didn't sound too appealing. He prayed for Sasuke to help him out of this one seeing as it was his fucking fault. Speaking of the bastard why the hell was he still inside him?!?! How was he still hard at a time like this?!

Suddenly distracted from the moment Naruto elbowed his lover hoping he'd take the hint and quickly remove himself so they could get out of the uncomfortable position but hey a bastard is a bastard.

"Sasuke pull o-AH" he slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his groans.

Sasuke wasn't pulling out, he was doing the opposite. Naruto bit harshly on his bottom lip when he felt the bastard move inside him. First slowly pulling out and then swiftly jerking back into him brushing against his prostate. Their bodies rocked together in an almost unnoticeable way.

"Ha-ah!" he screamed out when Sasuke thrust a little harder against his sweet spot.

Kenji stared from his spot at the door but after hearing his mother cry out took a tentative step forward but was stopped when a pale hand landed on his shoulder.

"Mama?" he called sweetly, concern present in his voice.

Naruto was too humiliated to look his son in the eyes so diverted his gaze to a spot on the counter. Nor did he dare open his mouth and kept his hand over his mouth.

"Mommy's fine Kenji." It pissed Naruto off more that Sasuke sounded completely unaffected by this.

"Michio," said boy glared over at his father when his name was called. "Take your brother upstairs and stay there."

The boy nodded his head and took the small hands of his sibling in his, dragging him away from the site. He sent another disapproving glare over his shoulder before the two disappeared completely around the corner.

Naruto, who had been twitching uncontrollably and try desperately to keep his pleasure sounds to a minimum exploded with a loud gasp and a curse.

"Y-you bastard! I'm gonna kill you."

The Uchiha smirked, "Oh really". In one fluid movement he pulled out, spun the blond around, hoisted him unto the counter, spread his legs wide and forced himself through the quivering entrance with a low growl. The blonde's back arched off the dark counter while his nails attempted to dig into the granite. His mouth hung open in a silent scream while his eyes were tightly squeezed shut.

The raven smirked at the shivering body beneath him and repeated the action; the man beneath him gasped and grunted his name.

"Still want to kill me dobe?"

In response, Naruto clenched the muscles around his lover's hard cock earning an angry and loud grunt while pale fingers scraped over the skin at his sides.

"Shit", he pulled out again to ram into the hot opening with as much strength as he could gather.

"Ba-bastard…ah…nnnn". He was pushing himself down on Sasuke's cock but feeling too distant he reached out to pull his lover down for a sloppy kiss and pushed his way into the awaiting mouth. They broke apart leaving only a single strand of saliva keeping them connected, which broke when Naruto's head shifted suddenly to the side.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over and his body tremble with pleasure and knew he was close. He grabbed the bobbing shaft to help it along. He could feel the hot organ pulsate as he moved his hand along the thick flesh and watched as white essence leaked from the tip.

Naruto shuddered at the feeling of rough hands surrounding him and moaned when a finger rubbed against his the head of his manhood. He took one hand and lowered it to massage his balls as he was pumped while the other hand tweaked at his hard nipple.

The erotic look of the horny male beneath him broke the already little control he had over himself. Digging his nails harder into Naruto's sides he buried himself deeper into his lover's body.

"Sa-ngh…ke!" With one final scream white cream exploded from within the blond coating his face and stomach.

The second sudden clenching of muscles around his cock pushed him over the edge and with a grunt of Naruto's name and his head thrown back he buried his seed inside him.

Both remained still, panting heavily, trying to rid themselves of the urge to collapse where they were. Two minutes later it was Naruto who spoke first his shaky voice not completely back to normal.

"You fucking idiot," Sasuke couldn't say he didn't see it coming.

Naruto lifted himself off the smooth surface to support his upper body with his elbows in need of a better way to glare at his soon to be dead husband.

Sasuke blanched and pulled out from Naruto, mildly interested in how cum slowly rushing from the red puckered entrance before pooling on the counter.

"I told you not to fucking fuck me in the kitchen!" he grabbed a nearby food item and aimed it at the pale head in front of him. Sasuke dodged it with ease.

He ignored the previous statement and asked, "Why are the kids here?"

"Because they live here, bastard. You hit your head or something?" He grabbed some paper towel to wipe away the cooling fluids on his body. Wasn't fair that he was the one that always got messy whenever they had sex like this.

Sasuke ignored the cheeky comment, "Aren't you suppose to dump them on Iruka when I get back from a mission?" he was now straightening his clothes.

Naruto jumped down from his spot at the counter and growled when he felt Sasuke's seed making a warm trail down his legs. 'Great more mess to clean up.'

"I had to put Iruka on a mission a few das ago. With most of the Jounin already gone I needed the extra help." He smiled sheepishly.

His smile was met with a black expression, "Then this is your fault."

"What!? Don't blame this on me. You're the one that wouldn't pull out when I told you to. My poor baby must be so traumatized." His eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"Hn, Michio's use to it". He got a slap in the head for that one.

"No thanks to you. I mean what kind of person doesn't deflate when their sons catches them doing the naughty?"

"A person who doesn't give a shit." He said a matter of factly.

Sigh. What was the point of this conversation? He looked around the cluttered kitchen. No way was he going back to cooking, so dinner was thrown out the window, besides his ass hurt like hell. Grabbing his shirt he walked over to turn off a burner that was left on and pouted at the thought of not having dinner ready for his husband like a good wife should.

Sasuke, who was always watching his blond idiot, saw the frown and moved over to wrap his arms around his waist before kissing him on his still damp hair.

"I don't care whether you cook or not you know. I'm not some old dead beat husband that expects a home cooked meal from his wife and slippers waiting at the door."

Naruto chuckled at the odd picture that twisted in his thoughts at Sasuke's words.

"But I do expect you to always be here when I return, waiting for me." He moved to kiss him again as Naruto turned his head to meet his lips

"That I'll do forever" _I couldn't stop even if I tried. _

The raven couldn't help but smile down at the man in his arms.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"…I want ramen for dinner and you're treating me."

He sighed but accepted his fate, not that he cared much anyway. A hungry Naruto was an unpleasant person to deal with.

As the blond scurried around retrieving his clothes Sasuke lifted a hand to run through his unruly hair but stopped mid way to glare at his ring less finger.

"Naruto".

Said blond shot up from the ground to look at Sasuke and found him frowning at his hand, to which he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my ring?"

"Eh. I'm sure you had it when you came home."

He thought back. He remembered seeing it on his hand when he hugged him…and when he stripped him…and when he, dear god he was probably blushing like an idiot about now. But, he couldn't remember seeing it after Sasuke had… reached for the…cucumber.

He paled as his eyes darted to Sasuke's who took on a similar but more composed appearance. Apparently he figured it out too.

"Uh, Naruto…bend over."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their little…encounter the two brothers made their way quickly up the stairs blocking out the occasional grunts and groans sounding from down below. One completely mortified the other utterly confused.

"Is mama okay Michio-nii?" the cute innocent child looked up with concerned deep blue eyes at his older brother.

The elder thought for a second before answering, "Yeah, mommy's fine. He's just playing a game with daddy."

His little eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Can we play that game too?"

Michio, who was in the process of removing his head protector, choked on his saliva sending him into a hysterical coughing fit. Naughty images of him and his younger brother flooded his mind and he tried desperately to remove them. It took a few seconds to steady his breathing and clear his head before he turned red faced to respond to the all too eager sibling.

"No Kenji, we are not playing that game."

An adorable pout made its way on his face, "Why not?"

"Eh, that's a game that can only be played by married people." Michio was desperately hoping his blond brother would stop asking questions as he made his way over to the closet to change out of his training outfit. The little tyke followed like a shadow.

"Hmm, then can I marry nii-san?" God he was making this impossible.

"No."

"Why?" the raven haired pre-teen spun around to look at large tear filled eyes of his brother and sighed.

"Because we're already brothers Kenji. We can't get married. It's against the law."

"Mama can change the law."

"It doesn't work that way." He scooped the kid into his arms and held him close to his chest. Kenji then wrapped his shorts legs around his brother's waist. "Mommy can't change that law k?" another pout fell on the little one's face. "But, if I could I would definitely marry you." He had added that last part just to cheer Kenji up but the response he got was..shocking to say the least.

The blonde's face lit up at the marriage proposal and tightly hugged his would be husband as strong as he could muster. Then without warning he leaned back and gave a soft peck on the other's lips. For seconds Michio stood there stunned at what had happened. His mouth opened and closed but no words actually sounded.

The younger kid smiled at his brother's stupor and took the opportunity to wiggle out of his grasped. Now on the floor he held Michio's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on nii-san. You promised to help me with my throwing today."

Finally shaking away the shock he chuckled softly and allowed himself to be pulled away, "Sure sure, I'll help you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another one-shot done. **Took forever**. As usual the inspiration hits but the actually story doesn't show itself. Sigh, such is life. I took Uchihacest to a different level Bwahaha.

Hehe "Bend over" anyone know where the ring is?

Stuff you probably don't need to know but will anyway:

First son – Uchiha Michio, 12 yrs old. Looks more like Sasuke.

Second son – Uchiha Kenji, 6 yrs old. Looks more like Naruto.

**Cadywise: Well that was sweet of Kenji. What do you think Michio?**

**Michio: -is tied to a pole-**

**Cadywise: …why are you tied to a pole?**

**Michio: I have to stop myself from jumping him.**

**Cadywise: 0_o ok then. **

**Kenji: Kenji loves Michio-nii!!!!**

**Cadywise: You know Ken sweetie normally your not suppose to kiss your brother on the lips.**

**Kenji: Why not? Papa and mama kiss all the time.**

**Michio: That's 'cause they're married…and not related.**

**Kenji: I WANNA GET MARRIED TO MICHIO-NII!!!!! –Begins temper tantrum-**

**Cadywise: Holy crap, run!!!! **

**Off in random corner.**

**Naruto: This is all your fault you idiot.**

**Sasuke: I fail to see why**

**Naruto: You're the one exposing our kids to sex at a young age.**

**Sasuke: They weren't even suppose to be there in the first place. If you had just dump 'em like I said we wouldn't be having this problem.**

**Naruto: Don't freakin blame this on me**

**Cadywise: Eh, funny how you guys fighting each other and not the one writing the script.**

**Naruto: ….**

**Sasuke:…**

**Cadywise: … -nervous laughter-**

**Naruto: hold her down while I strangle her**

**Cadywise: Holy crap, RUN!!!!!**


	2. Michio Dairy

**Disclaimer: I'm saving up to buy the rights to the manga…might take a few yrs…so far I got 5 dollars…yeah. But Kenji and Michio, all mine babeh.**

**Summary: If we ever met you'd most likely say what every other normal person has about me. Something similar to good, respectable, head out of the clouds kinda guy and you probably would be right. I probably would be that kind of person…if I wasn't lusting after my baby brother.**

**Warning: Includes graphic fantasies of a sex deprived teen. **

**Well why was this added you may ask?. Someone said they'd like to see a story on the wonderful tension between Michio and Kenji and since then I've been really thinking about it. So to anonymous reviewer LOL69, I hope you like it. XD.**

**This bit is titled umm let's go with 'Oh Sweet Temptations!' And technically this is not sasunaru so sorry for those who don't like it.**

**Before you're thrown in, things to know: Michio-15 Kenji -9 and a new one Izumi-1**

**(WE love Uchiha-Uzumaki babies!!!)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fantasy 1: Blow my world**

This idiot doesn't even know what he's doing to me, every day walking around the house half naked. Look at him, smooth slender legs completely exposed no thanks to a very small hand me down shorts he got from me a few years back. Shouldn't he have tossed that already? Oh God and he's not wearing a damn shirt AGAIN! I can freaking tell that he's cold, stupid deliciously hard pink nipples Arg I just want to run my hands across his pale chest and tease them. Dear God why me?

"-san, Nii-san, Nii-saaaaan!" his voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I stare up at his bright blue eyes, the one thing that made his Uchiha heritage questionable.

"I was asking if you were ok. You look kinda flushed", for some reason his face was getting closer. "Maybe a fever." He pressed his forehead against mine. I froze.

"I'm fine" I pretended not to see the hurt expression he gave when I roughly pushed him away and rose to my feet and left him there. I suck as a brother.

"Eh, nii-san where are you going?" he called from behind me.

"To my room, don't disturb" I called back closing and locking my door.

Ugh I felt so hot from that small touch. I could actually feel the heat from my groin and slowly brushed my hand against the painful bulge. This was becoming a habit, a habit I wouldn't mind stopping sometime soon. My hand moved to free my organ and I hissed as it was hit by the cold air blowing in from the windows. My mind drifted into the usual fantasy world I created to deal with the built up frustration.

"_Nii-san it looks painful." Kenji was in front of me stared down at my straining cock and licked his lips. "I can help you with it," and he dropped to his knees._

_I gasped and grabbed his head when I felt him timidly lick the tip of it. He kissed and nipped along the sides before gently sucking at my slit. It took all my self control not to force my dick down his throat but not too long after I could feel him pushing down on me, slowly taking me inside and sheathing my cock with his warm wet mouth. _

_We both moaned as I hit the back of his throat and he gagged a little, though showed no signs of discomfort. Deciding that he was taking too long I pulled on his hair and forced his lips to run up my length before pushing back into his mouth, mesmerized at how it disappeared and re-appeared from his mouth. His words were muffled as he tried to voice whatever it was he thought he needed to say, like that mattered now. The rough feeling of his tongue rubbing under my shaft sent shivers up my body and forced me to increase the pulls I was making on his hair. _

_This was too good, he was too good. It was so wrong to be wanting this but at the moment I couldn't give a shit. He was now tonguing my slit and massaging my balls and I felt just a bit closer. I released my grip on his hair, realizing that I wasn't in control of his actions anymore and leaned back as my stomach twisted in a way almost unbearable. _

_This was heaven, this was torture. I wanted to come yet I couldn't I needed-_

_AHH!!_

_ There it was. Kenji sucked on me so hard I saw stars. Oh god his mouth felt so good. My breathing quickened as my balls twitched and with a loud moan I released into the unsuspecting mouth that was quick to drop my cock when spurts of white coated inside it. I heard Kenji coughing beneath me and looked down to see my cum dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Even when he didn't try he was sexy. His big eyes looked up at me as his head tilted cutely to the side. The world around me was going fuzzy, the fantasy was ending (as much as I didn't want it to) I faintly heard his sweet voice before drifting away from my peace._

"_I was good right nii-san, right?"_

I looked down at my unbuttoned pants, at my softened cock hanging free dripping cum unto the floor, then to my hand covered with the symbol of my weakness. I groaned and banged my head on the door behind me. I thought as I got older these urges would blow off but they only got worse when I hit puberty. Mom and dad would kill me if they knew what I was thinking everyday.

"Fuck, I need to get laid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fantasy 2: Neko Nightmares**

It was a late and I'd just come back from training. Dead beat as I was I pushed the door open and stepped into the house going straight for the bathroom door.

"Oh, nii-san you're finally home." I turned my head to see Kenji holding the newest member of the family, Izumi, gingerly in his arms. Immediately the image of Kenji fat with my child flashed in my head and I quickly turned away.

"Yeah I'm back. Where's mom and dad?" I continued walking to the bathroom while he answered, following behind me.

"Dad said something about 'damn needy kids' before dragging mom out of the house. Not sure where they went though or why."

I kinda had an idea.

"But before mom was abducted he told me that dinner was ramen again." I was now inside the bathroom stripping my clothes. Took a few seconds to realize that he was still there staring at me by the door. Damn I could feel my temperature rising again.

"Is there anything else?" I asked him irritably. He seemed to jump at my harsh voice and blushed cutely. God something was wrong with me.

"Uh no sorry." And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Ignoring the loud sound of my heart beat I stepped under the cold spray of the shower, hoping to cool the heat pulsing through my blood. Of course, it didn't because the world hated me and wanted to see me suffer. I could soon feel the oh too familiar light headed drowsiness take over as all my blood ran south and gripped at my erection with an angry fist. This was getting annoying and I closed my eyes as I drifted off.

"_Nii-san you're thing is standing up again," I opened my eyes to see Kenji looking up at me and could have drooled at the sight of him. His small human ears were replaced by large furry black ones. I shivered when something brushed against my leg and looked down to see that it was a dark tail swinging from side to side. God he's so fucking sexy. I also noticed that he had a problem of his own._

"_Looks like you're the same otouto." I gently stroked his cute pink shaft and watched him whimper beside me and oh my God was he..purring? I shivered at the sound of it._

"_N-no nii-san it feels funny." He pushed against my chest in an attempt to put distance between us. I ignored his wishes and stepped closer, pinning him between my body and the cold shower wall. I watched his lips gasping for breath and release those sweet sounds I was quickly getting addicted to and before I knew it my lips connected with his, greedily drinking his sounds. The kiss was gently at first but I could feel my control slip once I felt how ridiculously soft and unbelievably sweet his lips were. I moved against his coaxing him to respond and when he did I could feel the hesitation and it turned me on more._

_I used my tongue to part his lips slightly before thrusting into his mouth. His cries were swallowed by my mouth and I absolutely loved it. He turned his head to the side breaking our connection with a gasp, I was quick to grab his chin to connect us again and he squirmed beneath me. I pulled back slowly to see his flushed face and his weeping cock and smirked. _

_Running my finger over the slit I spoke, "Does it feel good Kenji?"_

_He weakly nodded his head and pressed himself further into the wall. "N-nii-san it feels weird."_

"_Do you want me to make it better?" I slowly stroked along the length and he moaned in response and bit his lower lip. "You're so cute Kenji, did you know that?"_

_He shook his head and yelped when I moved my other hand to his ass to pull him a little off the wall. _

"_I'm going to make you feel better Kenji but you'll have to trust me ok?" I was now using both hands to part his butt cheeks and saw his tail curl around his waist._

"_I- I always trust you nii-san." At the sight of his defenseless look my cock twitched and I couldn't help but moan. He was too sexy for his own damn good._

"_Take deep breaths," it was so cute how he obeyed everything I said._

_Using pre-cum from his cock I lubricated his pink entrance before slowly easing my finger inside. He immediately clamped down on the digit and cried._

"_Ah, what's that? It hurts nii-san." Tears were swelling in his adorable eyes and his ears lay flat on his head. There was another twitch of the cock._

"_Shh it's ok Kenji just keep taking the deep breaths I told you." I kept pushing my finger further hoping he's relax soon and when he finally did I could finally enjoy the warmth of him. His velvet walls slick and smooth against my finger. I loosed him a bit by wiggling it around then added another._

"_Ngh, no take it out." He was thrashing his head from side to side panting heavily. _

_I held him still and pushed further into him sreading my fingers and stretching his walls more. _

"_AAH!" and his body was taken over by tremors as he weakly grabbed unto my shoulders. _

"_You like that?" I rubbed my hand over the small bump inside him. He could only nod. _

"_Nii-san some ugh something's coming out. I want to pee." _

_Could he get any cuter?_

_I moved my free hand to stroke him, "Don't hold back, let it out."_

_His breaths came out faster, his pants heavier and I could tell he was close. With a final rub at his prostate he screamed and burst his fluids into my hand and the shower floor. His legs gave out soon after and I quickly hooked my hands under his arm to keep him up. As he looked up and smiled at me the words he spoke echoed around me as I floated back into reality…_

"_Love you nii-san."_

I was beginning to question my sanity as I looked down at my hand to once again find white dripping from it. There was no way I could keep this up for the rest of my life. I honestly didn't think I could live under the same roof with this kid anymore. I jumped when someone pounded at the door, it was Kenji.

"You've been in there too long are you ok?"

"…yeah I'm fine." Somewhat.

"Oh ok. Mom and dad are back. They changed their minds about ramen we're going to Iruka-sensei's house again so hurry and get dressed."

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding when his footsteps finally disappeared down the hall.

"Now to take an actual bath."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fantasy 3: A Dreamer Reality**

Shit. I glanced over at the clock watching the numbers taunt me. I'd been lying in bed for 3 hours now I could not get to sleep. Whoever said that counting shuriken put you to sleep obviously never tried it. The fucker. The reason why I was having trouble sleeping was all because of the events that took place in this every bed approximately 3 hours ago. Somewhere in this house was an unhappy Kenji and there was no way I could sleep knowing that.

********************3 Hours before************************************

"Michio-nii I'm sleeping with you again." Kenji stood at my door, pillow in hand with bright eyes daring me to disagree with him.

"Why not." What was the point in stating otherwise? He'd probably sneak into the room when I was asleep anyway.

Smiling, he bounced unto the bed and settled in next to me. There was no point in reading scrolls now, like I could with the star of my dreams beside me. I put away the scroll and pulled the blanket over us.

What the heck did it matter this was just another fantasy anyway so I pulled him closer to me loving the feel of his hot breath against my naked chest. Thank god it was too hot to wear a shirt tonight or I'd be seriously missing out. We stayed like that for awhile and I never noticed when I started to play with his hair or the occasional sniff I'd give him.

It wasn't long after Kenji started to squirm in my arms causing me to pull my head back and look down at him.

"What's wrong?" I didn't need my sharingan to see that he was blushing. Even in the dark it was obvious. "Something wrong Kenji?"

He shifted his eyes from mine before answering, so softly I could barely hear him, "Nii-san, something's pressing against my leg."

"You're leg?" he shifted again pressing against the thing resting against him…shit. I bit back a moan when my dick was assaulted.

WHEN THE FUCK DID I GET ERECT!?!?

I quickly released him and pushed away.

"Uh Kenji maybe you should go sleep in your room tonight."

He looked startled at my response.

"No, I- I'm sorry I won't do it again. I want to stay here with you. Please?" He grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. He was too close for comfort.

"No Ken be a big boy and sleep in your room tonight."

"No Michio No I don't want to." Damn those tears that could move mountains…but I couldn't give in not so easily.

"Kenji, I'm serious get out of my room."

"I'll stay on the floor."

"Kenji!"

He jumped and I could see fear in his eyes.

"I told you before get out of my room."

**************************Present******************************************

Sigh. So yeah I was now the most hated being on the planet. I was sure of it. In anger I tossed the pillow to the floor. Not like I'd need it anyway, there was no way I'd be sleeping tonight. Groaning I rose out of bed and grabbed the scrolls I precariously tossed under the bed.

"Might as well make the best of the situation."

_He was under me now, the Kenji that I loved so much. He was moaning and gasping all for me to hear and I was loving every minute of it. I removed my fingers from inside him and grabbed some nearby lotion as a substitute for lube. Quickly, I coated my cock with it before settling in front of the pink twitching hole and slowly pushed my way forward._

"_N-no Nii-sa AH! Please stop it hurts it hurts." He was trashing below me._

_I was the biggest bastard in the world for making my sweet brother go through this hell but there was no way I could stop now. I'd come too far and been though enough frustration. I was getting this one way or another. I stopped my movements to lick the tears gathering at his eyes and whisper words of comfort in his ears._

"_It's ok Kenji, it'll be better soon I promise."_

_He didn't seem for believe me for he tried desperately to wiggle out of my grasp but I was far gone to stop now._

_I grabbed his legs and spread them wide, an action that roused panic in his eyes. Sweet delicious panic. There was obviously something wrong with me._

"_Relax Kenji." _

_I didn't wait for a response as I forced my way into him until I was buried completely in his heat._

_Kenji screamed but quickly stopped himself by pressing his hands over his mouth. I chucked at the cute gesture and began a series of shallow thrusts._

"_That won't do Kenji" I reached over to his hands and promptly removed them from his mouth. "I want to hear all of your sounds."_

"_No no it hurts. Make it stop." He was crying again._

_I stilled my movements for a bit. "Are you sure it hurts? Doesn't it feel good?"_

_He only looked at me while rubbing his eyes._

"_I-it feels strange down there." He looked for a second then turned his eyes away blushing._

"_Do you want to know why it feels like that?"_

_I grabbed the hand he was using to wipe his eyes and__ brought it to where we were both connected, "Can you feel it Kenji?"_

_He gasped and quickly pulled his hand away, I smiled at his cuteness. I leaned forward and licked the tears running down his red cheeks._

"_You're too cute Kenji. Don't show this face to anyone, it belongs only to me."_

_ He replied by biting his lips and nodded weakly._

_ I started plunging into his heat again noting every expression his face wore, hearing every gasp and moan that flew form his wet lips and drowning in the sensation of them all. I leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his forehead and felt a warm substance against my stomach. Looking between us I saw that it was his penis dripping white nectar._

_ "Kenji," the sound of his name made him look up at me. "You're penis is so cute. Look it's weeping for me."_

_ I raised my hips to show him just what I meant. He gasped loudly when his lower half was raised so that his cum was now dripping unto his face._

"_No…ah…stop please." He weakly pushed against my shoulders._

_I continued to rock my hips back and forth amazed at how easy it was to penetrate him now that my fluids had lubricated his tight hole._

"_Ni-nii-san. Wait…Ah…wait."_

"_What's wrong Kenji? Want to come?" I started stroking his cock in time with my thrusts. He tried to push my hand off him but it was too late. Soon after he gave one finally scream as his whites gushed from the head of his penis unto his chest and face._

_ "So cute." And I was pushed over the edge spilling my seed inside him. I was too beat to keep my body up and soon fell on top of him._

_ I faintly heard him whisper something about me being heavy when I drifted back into reality again._

"-san…Nii-san…NII_SAN!"

Well, there were better ways to wake someone but who was I to complain when I was being roused by sweet Kenji.

"Hm, Kenji not so loud. It's too early in the morning for this."

"But you're heavy, get off."

"Tch" I gathered all my energy to shift myself over on the bed before pulling the sheets over my head to block out the sun…wait…why was he in here?

I bolted into an upright position to see Kenji rising from the bed, no clothes present.

"K-Kenji." I called to him hoping to every God out there that he was a figment of my imagination.

"Yes?"

Damn, he wasn't. Normally a real Kenji wouldn't be a bad thing, far from it, it would be a blessing. However under these circumstances…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I jumped out of the bed as though it burned me.

Shocked and confused Kenji jumped back too, "What do you mean? I came in here last night."

"WHEN?!" I couldn't bring myself to lower my tone. This was far too serious.

"A-after you kicked me out. I came back and…don't you remember?" he stepped closer to me forcing me to take a step back. He was hurt I could tell but…damn.

"Why did you come back…why can't I remember?" I grabbed my head in frustration.

"So…you don't remember what you did…last night…"

I looked at him in utter disbelief. He could not mean what I thought he meant. My thoughts were unfortunately confirmed when tears slowly dripped from his eyes are down his red cheeks. What the hell have I done?

Rushing over to him I dropped to my knees and scooped him into my arms.

"Kenji I'm so so sorry." It didn't stop his crying nor did it make me feel any better. "I can't believe I did that to you. You must hate me I'm sorry."

"I-I don't hate you Michi-nii."

"That's kind of impossible right now."

"No it's true." He pushed away from me to look me in the eye. "I really really don't hate nii-san 'cause…I love him too much."

"..what?"

"I thought you hated me because you were ignoring me a lot lately so I was really depressed about it for awhile. A-actually I'm kind of glad that nii-san and I had se-"

I couldn't bear to hear that word from his lips and slapped my hands over his mouth.

"Kenji…let's not talk about this right now." I stood and walked over to the clothes lying on the floor and tossed them to him. "Put some clothes on before you catch a cold."

"Mkay."

The second his clothes were on there was a knock on the door. My heart almost leapt from my chest.

"Morning." It was mom who popped his head into the room. "Ah, Kenji I knew I'd find you in here. When you're both ready come down for breakfast. Michio don't you have a mission today?"

"Uh…yeah." I had no idea if I did or not. "We'll be down soon."

With that the door was closed leaving the room silent again. I let out a frustrated sigh before heading for the door.

"Might as well go down now."

"Wait." I was stopped when Kenji's small hands held mine and with a strong tug he had me bending down to his level. A second later I was receiving a soft peck on the lips. I could only stand there and smile as I heard his cheerful giggles disappear down the hall

My years of pain and suffering may finally be paying off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's it for the very long oneshot. I don't have anything more to say about it so..that's it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
